The Friendship Between Boys
by Paine Falis
Summary: A match on Olympus reveals emotions never seen before, and gives way to new love for all. Oneshot


It was during a match that Aqua learned the secret behind her best friends. A quick match on Olympus, during the games made her see that they weren't who they pretended to be. It was funny, yet a little disappointing. They were teamed up, Aqua with Zack, who still made her feel slightly uncomfortable, and Terra and Ventus together. The duel began, and Aqua and Zack charged for their opposing team. Terra charged for the weaker man, and Ventus followed behind in hopes of taking down Aqua. Aqua smiled," Zack duck!" Zack listened and dodged the attack. Aqua jumped above Zack, and slapped her keyblade against Terra's face.

Terra stumbled slightly, as he always has with Aqua's hits," Ventus go!" Ventus nodded and slid as Aqua landed. His slide caused Aqua to fall on her back, and Terra was going for the final blow, until Zack blocked the attack with his sword and hit Ventus in the stomach, giving Aqua enough time to roll out of the way and charge back towards Terra. Terra gasped as Aqua disappeared and reappeared behind Terra. She held her keyblade against his back," Match."

Terra lowered his head," Damn, I thought I had you."

Aqua smiled," Sorry Terra, but I win this time. Go Zack!"

Zack charged off and on with Ventus, who kept stumbling, and slipping. Zack laughed," Come on Ven! You can do better can't you?" Ventus growled, and threw his keyblade. Zack saw the twirling keyblade coming for him," Woah!" he managed to barely duck underneath the keyblade. Zack popped his head back up and resumed charging. Ven kept backing up until at last the Keyblade came back like a boomerang heading for Zacks back.

"Zack watch out!" Aqua yelled.

"Come on Ven!" Terra shouted. Aqua looked at him, and there was a strange look in his eyes, almost like admiration, mixed in with something else she wasn't quite sure of.

Phil walked on to the field," Well! Let me see here...Aqua: 1. Terra: 0. Terra, you are eliminated from this match. Now we wait and see who can win this match. If Zack looses, Ven and Aqua face each other. If Ven looses, you both are eliminated and Aqua and Zack are the victors!"

Zack heard the whizzing behind him, and heard Aquas shout," Crap!" he dove for the ground and looked up to see Ven catch his keyblade and point it at Zacks face," Match."

Zack rolled over," Aw man, I was so close too!"

Aqua and Terra ran towards their partners. Terra and Ven high fived each other," Alright Ven you did it! I knew you could!." Ven smiled back," Yeah, well I couldn't loose! I didn't wanna let you down."

Aqua walked over to Zack and she chuckled," Almost. Here." She held out her hand for Zack to take, who accepted it. "Damn! I almost had em! All well, I'm sure you'll redeem me, right?" he winked at Aqua. She blushed," Right."

Phil shouted from afar," OK OK, BREAK TIME! Heroes take 15. Aqua and Ven are next."

Terra and Ven walked together out of the ring and headed into the lockers to wash up. Aqua sighed," I hope I don't loose. Its funny I've never had this much fun in competitions before." Zack smiled," Don't worry! You'll win, trust me. Your the best warrior I've ever met!"

Aqua laughed," Thanks for the sincerity. It means alot."

"Hey, if you win...can I take you out?"

"! Uh...Zack..."

"Come on! Say yes! I'm not that ugly am I?"

"Huh? Oh its got nothing to do with that. Your good looking, I mean, its just..."

"OH! I get it...this would be your first date right?"

"..." Aqua held her head down," Yeah..."

"Don't worry, I can promise everything will be great if you just say yes!"

She looked up and chuckled," Ok...yes."

"Hah! Alright sweet! Come on, lets go get washed up."

Aqua and Zack walked towards the locker rooms, and they stopped and listened as strange noises were being heard from the back of the lockers. "Whats that noise?" Aqua asked. Zack shrugged, and they proceeded quietly to the noises. Zack and Aqua gasped as their friends were kissing and holding each others hands.

"Don't go Terra...I wanna go with you..." Ven cried," Please?"

"Ven, you can't come with me. I don't wanna see you get hurt, so you have to go home. I need you to be there to welcome me back. I need to see your face there."

"But I can help you. I've gotten stronger haven't I? I know I have. I beat Zack!"

"Ven, thats just one person. I love you. You need to win this match and make me proud ok? Promise me you'll go home."

"But...Terra..."

"Ven."

"Ok...I will...I love you Terra."

The kissing resumed, and Zack and Aqua backed away quietly and slowly. They went to the other side of the lockers, and Zack looked pale.

"Wow...never thought I would EVER see two guys kissing...And Ven and Terra at that! God and I looked up to that guy!" Zack laughed strangely.

"Yeah, me too... I mean, I grew up with Terra, but I never would of imagined he was that way...It seems so wrong. Ven is so young compared to Terra..." She laughed," The friendship between boys... At first I thought they were close friends, they seemed to care more for each other than they did for me...And now I understand why..."

Phil knocked on the door to the lockers," Aqua and Ven! Lets go! The crowds goin crazy to see who'll win! Give em a good match kids!"

"Good luck Aqua." Zack smiled. He kissed her quickly on the lips. And she blushed," Uh, right...thanks..."

She turned to see Ven there, he smiled coyly," Ooo go Aqua!"

She blushed," Be quiet Ven." they laughed, and she felt happy inside that her gay friend was still her friend and behaved the way he always had. Ven smiled his confident smile," Lets give it our best Aqua!"

Terra came out after Aqua and Ventus left for the field," Zack. I know you saw me and Ventus. Don't tell anyone...I care a lot for Ven, and I hope you can understand that."

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I don't like guys, but I understand how it feels to care for someone so much, that you seem confused on what to do. I won't tell anyone. Besides Aqua saw too. She felt that...she knew all along."

"About Aqua... Zack, don't break her heart. I care about Aqua, even though to her it seems like I dont. She's my best friend, and I will personally kick your ass if you hurt her."

Zack smiled and held out his hand," I'll always treat her right. You just take care of Ven. He's a good friend of mine."

They both smiled at each other and shook hands. They walked out to see the last match between their friends.

Phil shouted to the crowd," Aqua versus Ventus, who will win out of these two talented warriors? Will it be the lovely little lady, or the short cocky boy?"

Aqua smiled," Good luck Ven."

"You too Aqua."

Aqua thought for a second,' _Its funny... This almost feels like our exam for the Mark of Mastery... I hope that once our journey is over, we can all go back home...'_

The bell rang, and Aqua readied her keyblade, as Ven did his. " GO!" Phil shouted. Aqua and Ven charged for each other and Ven slammed his Keyblade against Aquas, who stopped the attack from going through. She used her strength and forced Vens Keyblade back, and she sliced the air with it, giving Ven little time to step back. Ven threw his keyblade and Aqua used her barrier as the keyblade bounced off, and flew out of the ring.

"Oh no!" Ven dodged Aquas attack, and rolled, and raised his hand to call the blade. The keyblade responded and vanished, and Aqua used her keyblade to create images of herself as she ran around the field. The crowd awed, and gasped at how magically she moved. Ven gasped," Where is she?"

"Match Ven." Aqua said floating mystically above Ven.

"What the - How? How did you do that? Thats so amazing!" Ven shouted.

The crowd burst into screams of victory and they ran down to pick up Aqua and celebrate one of the greatest competitions on Olympus. She chuckled," You can put me down now."

Terra walked over to Ven, and patted him on the back, and winked at him," Good job."

Zack jumped," Alright Aqua! I knew you could do it!"

"She must be a God!" someone said.

"She must be God-sent!" said another one.

"Well, what do you expect from such a lovely creature! Of course she's a God!"

"Oh, no... I'm not a God...I'm just me..." Aqua said shyly.

"Sorry Aqua, but when someone thinks theres a God, they have to go to the Temple of Zeus. I'll take you." Hercules said," Come on guys."

Zack caught up with Aqua, and leaned into her face the way he had when he first met her," I should have known. With eyes that beautiful, you had to be something amazing."

Aqua smiled," Zack, enough compliments..."

Terra and Ven followed hands gently brushing against each other along the way. Herc and everyone waited outside, while Hercules pulled open the large doors and led Aqua in.

"Dad, hey. The villagers want you to see if my friend Aqua has any God qualities. Can you see?"

"Well my boy," The booming voice said," She is quite lovely, almost as lovely as my Aphrodite" The statue hmmed, as he examined Aqua.

"She isn't a God."

"What a relief." Aqua sighed.

"But, she has qualities to become one."

"What?" Aqua gasped," No, I'm just a keyblade master, thats all... I'm certainly not God quality. Thank you very much though your lordship."

Zeus laughed," Well my child, when ever your ready, I'll save a spot just for you."

Hercules smiled," Alright Aqua!"

Terra turned," Good luck Aqua. I gotta go now."

Ven grabbed his hands," No Terra, you promised!"

"Ven, I made YOU promise to wait for me back home. Don't take that back." Terra ordered.

"Terra..."

"...One adventure, than you go home."

"Alright!" Ven shouted and followed his friend out. He ran back," Bye Aqua, come find us ok? Be careful."

Aqua never got a chance to answer, and she stood there once more, broken hearted that her friends left her alone once more. Zack came up to her and hugged her tightly," I'm still here. I'm not gonna leave you alone."

Aqua hesitated, then held her arms up and hugged him back. "Come on, I promised you a date." Zack winked.

Aqua laughed, and she followed her new love out of the temple. Herc stayed and enjoyed an hour or so of conversation with his dad.

Aqua and Zack went on their date, and enjoyed each others company until the sunrise. Aqua and Zack never left each others side," The friendship between boys is amazing...But friendship between a boy and girl, is even more amazing." Aqua smiled and kissed Zack.


End file.
